Assassin's War
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: Shun, Dan and Ve are Barodius' top assassins. Betrayal and lies fill Barodius' side and the cruel truth will be reveled no matter who doesn't want it to, even Barodius himself. The three assassins are in for some trouble in this story.
1. Prologue

Assassin's War

Prologue

POV:Vandalia

"Shun, Dan. There they are," I pointed at our targets. "Look the traitor's down there, maybe we should get some payback for our Master?"

The two boys nodded and I smiled ear to ear like a child in a candy store. I observed the group and made up of at least ten or so.

'_Three of us and ten of them. I get three, Shun gets four and Dan gets three. That's fair,'_ I knew that the other two where probably thinking the same thing.

The enemies were a group of teens about our age and some a little older than us. I reconized one with white hair, dark skin and beautiful golden eyes with cat-like slit pupi's in them immediantly, he was Ren Krawler or as I just refered to him to 'traitor'. He betrayed us about a eight years ago when I was seven and he was eight. He had been a very close friend of mine and a good fighter for his age. He never would have joined the evil Serena unless they made him. I swore that I would find out why one day.

Two people- both a little older than me-looked like I did: purple/violet hair, paleish skin and green eyes. One was a girl who looked about two years older than me and identical to me other than that, the other was a boy that looked about nineteen. The simularity bothered me, but I couldn't let that get in the way of our mission.

_'Maybe we are related? Oh well, they are on the other side war. Master Barodius wants 'em dead and I'm one of his assassins,' _I thought. '_An enemy's an enemy.'_

I attacked the two that looked like me with my katanas. Both were able to dodge my attacks as if it was child's play. It ticked me off because I was supposed to be one of Master Barodius' top assassins. He himself had trained me when I was little with Shun and Dan. I kicked the guy in the chest and the girl grabbed my hair and threw me off of him. I landed on my feet next to where Dan was standing.

The girl taunted, "That all you got, clone? We're way better than you."

Dan smiled to me and I half-nodded to him in reply. He was always so cheerful and happy, it was surprising, but he was over losing his family I guess.

"Our source told us that you were coming," the boy that looked like me taunted.

I asked, "Who's that?"

"Me," Dan said and pushed me back making me fall to the dirt covered ground. He mouthed to me, 'I'm so sorry!'

Shun shouted out, "Dan!" in the shock that our life long friend was betraying us.

I stood up and picked up my katanas. I sheathed them and walked over to -my depressed brother figure and team leader- Shun.

I pulled on his dark green tunic, "We gotta get out of here. We're out numbered badly."

Shun resisted and pulled away from me stubbornly. He faced where Dan was with a face so sad that it made me feel even worse.

"Why Dan?" he shouted near tears.

"Onii-san," I whispered. "Please don't cry."

"Barodius is evil," Dan replied. "Simple as that. He has been lying to us for our entire lives. Everything he told us was a lie. He was the one who killed our families not Queen Serena's armies."

"Dirty liar!" I skrieked at him, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. I pulled on Shun's tunic again, "We gotta go, we can't bring Dan back. He's lost, but we'll get him back."

Shun sighed and we went back. I knew that when we got back there would be hell to pay and so did Shun. Still we went back because we had nowhere else to go with our families dead. It was quiet without that baka with us and a bit akward.

"Onii-san, please smile for me?" I asked and he stopped walking.

He turned to me and smiled, it worked. He actually smiled, happily, for the first time ever! I hugged him.

I yawned, "Thanks! Are we almost there?"

"Yes," replied my raven haired friend. "Master will be mad though, we shouldn't try to make things worse than it already is. Hopefully he'll see that it wasn't our fault that Dan was a traitor."

'_That's two friends that Queen Serena's taken from me! She's going to pay!'_

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I'm redoing this story, I didn't like it what I had written.

Ren: Serena's evil?

Shun: Yep.

Ve: Cool!

Dan: I'm a traitor? And Shun smiled and I missed it! Unfair!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV:Vandalia

Shun and I got back to the Hideout. We went to Master Barodius to report what had happened during our failed mission. If we were lucky we would be forgiven because this was the only time we had ever failed him.

'_It in no way was our fault that Dan betrayed us and that we were outnumber, on top of emotionly compromised.'_

"You failed me, Shun, Vandalia," Master said calmly. "Daniel was a spy for them?"

I answered, "Yes Master Barodius. He told them that we were coming. We were too badly outnumbered and had to retreat back here or we would have been captured or, at worst, killed."

"Ren was there, too," Shun growled. "That traitor."

"There were these two teens that looked like me too, it was weird," I informed our leader. "The male one was a jerk! I wish I could have taken him out!"

This made Master chuckle, "You could."

Master Barodius seemed interested in what we had told him. Soon we-Shun and I- went back to our room that we shared to put away our gear/ weapons. The bunkbed had three beds; one for Shun-top bunk-, Dan's middle bunk and my bottom bunk. I got stuck with the bottom because I was the youngest.

Shun went to take a shower. I went to the kitchen in the Hideout and watched a small debate going on; Zenet was arguing with Sellon about whether Anubias was hot or not. Zen said no and Sellon said yes.

"He is!" Sellon shouted.

Zenet replied, "Is not!"

'_Why does it matter, Anubias is strong and nice? Being hot doesn't make you that. You still could be the biggest loser in the universe, but be hot, it doesn't change anything.'_

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Who is then?" Sellon asked.

"Shun," Zenet whispered blushing.

I laughed at that and they both realized that I was there. Sellon looked a little embaressed, but not Zen, I already knew about her feelings for Shun.

"Well at least we don't love a traitor!" both girls yelled at me.

"Uhh what?" I asked confused. "Who?"

"It's obvious that you like Ren," Sellon hissed at me. "Everyone knows it, Vandalia."

I rolled my eyes because I did not like Ren he was a traitor after all, Sellon was just trying to get to me by saying that. I ignored Sellon's taunts and got a soda from the fridge. I chugged the soda down and threw away the bottle.

"What?" I asked Sellon and Zenet because they were glarring at me. "Whatever."

I went to my team's room and found that Shun was already asleep in the top bunk. I changed into my pj's and went to bed holding on to the purple dragon stuffed animal that Shun and Dan had got me for my tenth birthday five years ago. I ended up crying before I fell asleep because of Dan's betrayal.

FF~~~  
When I woke up in the morning Shun was holding me close and sitting on my bed.

"Morning Ve," he said sounding like he had stayed up all night.

"Onii-san, did you stay up all night holding me?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "Go to bed. I'm fine now, Shun."

He climbed into his bed and fell asleep within a minute. The room was quiet enough for me to hear nothing, but Shun's calm breathing. I grabbed some clothes and got dressed quickly.

I went out to where us assasssins liked to hang out and found some of my friends; Mason, Sid, Jesse and the one and only . . . Anubias! (A/N: the fangirls go crazy! XD It had to be said! So sorry Anubias!) The room was darker with the TV on, though no one was watching it. Almost of the couches had no room on them now since we all were back from missions.

"Hey guys!"' I shouted from behind them making them anime fall. "Hahaha!"

"Ve!" four ticked off teenaged boys yelled at me.

Several of a few assassin's complained about us fighting.

"Haha! Hey 'Nubias, Sellon lo-" Sellon threw a book at my head. "Oww!"

"Sellon!" the guys yelled at her.

I picked up the book and hissed, it was a romance novel. Sometimes way too much romance and a poor ploit.

"Must you be so loud?" Shun asked sleepily walking into the room in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of sweat pants and nothing else.

He looked half awake and ready to sleep again.

"Morning Shun-kun," all his fangirls-encluding Zenet- swooned even though it was noon, probably because of the shirtlessness.

I knew that Shun was quiet attractive according to the girls, but he was my brother and teammate, there was no way I wanted to mess that up, plus I didn't like guys like Shun that way. The reason was that they had too many fangirls.

"Hn."

I walked over to Shun, "Morning sleepy head. Sellon threw a book at me and that started the noise, so blame her."

He looked at Sellon and rolled his eyes. Officer Gill came into the room looking annoyed by the noise that we made.

"Shun, Vandalia, Master Barodius has a mission for you," he said.

"Really? We just got back though," I asked confused because we always had at least two days of rest between missions. "It must be important."

Shun and I went to Master Barodius' office to see what he wanted. When we got there he was waiting there for us.

"Officer Gill informed us that you have a mission for us, Master Barodius," I said.

Master Barodius nodded, "Yes, I want you two to join Serena."

"What?!" Shun and I yelled.

"Spy on them and, when it's time, destroy them. You're not really joining them and if you do, the punishment will be great."

"Oh," I sighed.

Shun asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Master answered. "Bring others and have them chasing you, so it looks like you betrayed us and that it isn't an act."

I nodded, "So we're feigning to be on their side? Sounds fun! Let's do this, Onii-san!"

I dragged Shun out of the room to get ready, I was excited.

'_Maybe we can get Dan back! That would be great! I miss him so much! He isn't a baddie, no way, he's too kind, but a little thick.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV:Shun

We went off to talk to some friends about our mission-to see if they could help us with it- after we finished talking to Master. After ten minutes Mason, Sid, Jesse and Anubias agreed to fake hunting us down and trying to bring us back to be punished.

"It sounds like a fun acting expirence," Jesse nodded.

The three other Gundalian tribe(1) boys sighed and shook their heads. I found their tribe weirdly violent, but I would never say it to their faces.

We knew where some of Serena's warriors-including our old friend Dan- were hiding out and that was where we were going to go. Since Daniel was with them I was sure that they would be easy to decieve. Skyress(2) was suspicious of our mission, I could tell. Kiba(3) was acting odd too and staying near Vandalia protectively.

"Let's go to bed, Ve," I suggested. "Tomorrow morning we leave and we will need our strength for the _fight_."

She laughed and so did I. We went to our room to sleep. I laid in bed for a few hours thinking of the different ways that our mission could go tomorrow with Skyress asleep on her pillow on my bed.

_'If we succeed, we will be rewarded by Master or they could tell that we were spying for Master Barodius and kill us on the spot. That would truely suck! We could fail and get captured or we succeed in going under cover, but join them for real,'_ I shook my head because that would not ever happen because they corrupted one of my best friends, something I couldn't forgive them for.

FF~~~

I sharp pain flashed through my left side of my face, it felt like someone hit it and I jumped up. Vandalia was standing on the ladder that was attached to our bunk bed smirking at me.

"Let's go, Shun! The guys and I are ready to go," I noticed that she was dressed and had her pack already.

"'Kay, Ve."

Skyress got up and went with Ve and Kiba on edge.

'_What's with her today? Something must be going on, I'll keep an eye out.'_

I got up and took a quick shower to wake up. When I came out we grabbed our packs and left. Where they were hiding out wasn't that far from our Hideout at all, so as soon as we left we started our act. Ve and I ran ahead of them for a few minutes to make it look like we were being chased by them.

FF~~~

Sid brought his sword down on my left shoulder and it cut my shoulder. I jumped back and slashed at him with my knife in my right hand. Anubias snook up on me and kicked me hard knocking me down. I knew that there was going to be a boot shaped bruise on my back because of that. I got up shakily and continued to fight them.

'_This must be why Skyress was acting strangely! She thought something would happen!'_

POV:Vandalia

I dodged Mason's punch and kicked him in the gut sending him into a tree. Jesse had tried-and failed- to sneak up on me with his sword about to cut me, so I whiped around and blocked it with one of my katanas. He had hidden a knife in his jacket sleeve and it cut my side when he used it. I clutched the wound on my side and growled at him.

"Dude, it's not a real fight!" I whispered angrily/painfully. "Chill out!"

"No, Master ordered us to kill you and Shun," Jesse countered. "It is a real fight and you're going to lose!"

'_What?! Master Barodius ordered them to do this, but we're his most loyal assassins? Why? We're the good guys and Serena's the villain!'_

I got away from them and ran to Shun. He looked as shocked as me, so I guessed he knew as well. We ran with them right on our heels. The wind seemed to crash into me as I ran for my life from my "friends" and made it seem like we were running farther than we were. Emotions washed over me; betrayal, hate, fear and sadness.

'_What did we do to deserve this?! All the other asssassins ave messed up at one point while on a mission! Wy try to kill us!? It isn't right nor fair!'_

FF~~~

I saw some of Serena's warriors, "Shun we got the guys chasing us and now we run into them. We could re-earn Master's trust if we succeed in the mission he assigned us, then-"

"No! Ve can't you tell he assigned us this mission to get rid of us?! We can't go back! We should join Serena for real!" he whispered sharply cutting me off. "Open your eyes, Ve!"

We both were weak from running, fighting and some blood loss-from the cut on Shun's shoulder and the one on my side. Our wounds were still bleeding and had already bled a lot already. They both had been ripped a bit larger as we fought the boys and escaped. If Serena's warrior's attacked us, I was sure that we would lose and probably end up dying.

Several of the enemies turned to see us-Dan was among them. Dan's face lit up, but when he noticed we were hurt and the guys trailing us he looked ticked. He unsheathed his big sword and charged at them and thankfully not at us. His fellow fighters did too.

'_Thank you Dan,'_ I thought grateful that Shun and I weren't attacked instead.

Two of the rebel warriors came up and helped us to were they were currently staying- a cave. The girl had navy blue hair and hazel eyes and the other was the boy me look-a-like.

When Shun's shirt had to be taken off to clean his wounded shoulder the girl blushed a very deep shade of red, but didn't fangirl. Mine was ripped and torn, making me a little self-concious because the boy-me was around. He took off his shirt and gave it to me to use once my cut had been wrapped up and cleaned.

'_They're really nice,' _I thought.

I blushed but accepted it, "Thank you."

Shun sent a glare his way that was filled with hate and warning. The girl helped me get it on.

The girl interduced herself, "I am Fabia Sheen. Queen Serena's younger sister."

"I'm Luke Sakura," the boy me said. "I think we got off to a bad start yesterday, but you attacked us."

"That name sounds familiar. Ve, isn't Sakura your surname?" Shun asked me.

I nodded, "Uh huh. Weird, isn't it? Anyways, won't you get cold Luke? You don't, uh, have a shirt . . ."

"I'll be fine with my cloak," Luke replied. "Don't worry about it. I thought that you guys were on F- Barodius' side?

"Us too, we were- Well it's abvious, we were betrayed and I'm not quite sure what to believe now," I stated.

Their friends got back and Dan hugged me. It hurt like heck because Dan could have a death grip when he was worried or scared.

"Oww! Dan that hurt! You idiot!"

Dan frowned, "What?"

"She has a cut on her side, Dan," Shun explained.

The brunette replied to his friend/ex-friend, "Ohh. Sorry."

POV: Luke

'_This girl, who is she exactly? Why would she have the name that Marie told Stella and I about? I need to find out and if I need to, then protect her.'_

The girl, Ve, yawned and leaned against her raven haired friend that I never heard a name for. He seemed perfectly comfortable with it, as if they'd known each other a long time and I made sure to take note on it.

Dan was talking to them and I caught the name Shun used to refer to the raven haired boy. I shook my head the Earth tribe was weird, like how their people's name was Humans. The two boys looked at the girl smiling, like big brothers would.

"Shun, who hurt Ve? And who cut you?" Dan's voice was filled with seriousness.

Shun replied, "I think Jesse gave Ve that cut and Sid got a small upper hand on me and cut my shoulder. No big deal really, we're okay."

Ren finally got back with a fresh water supply for drinking and some to clean Shun's and Ve's cuts while we were traveling. He hadn't questioned my orders to get it, he just did and was oddly happy about it.

"Luke, we should be moving," my sister Stella reminded me.

She was right after all, but I knew that Ve and Shun would not have enough energy to walk a long distance and I would not leave them behind nor would Daniel let me.

A small dragon crept out of Ve's coat and smiled up at her. A small pheonix came from Shun's pack and looked at his bandaged shoulder worried.

'_So they have Guardian Beast too. I've never seen any other dragon's other than Dan's and Dad's. I wonder if there are more? Shun's is a pheonix, powerful and rare.'_

"Stella we will leave in a few hours, calm down," I told her. "We should let everyone rest a bit."

'_We're bringing them to the Base?'_ Stella asked telepathically.

'_Yes.'_

Fabia nodded in agreement, "Luke is right," not knowing about our other conversation.

I leaned back against the wall of the cave. I was tired myself and had a feeling that I would be carring a tiny assassin later today.

* * *

(1) A tribe is like a planet. So there are going to be four as far as I know: Gundalia for the Gundalians, Neathia for the Neathians, Vestal for the Vestals and Earth for the Humans.

(2) The character's Bakugan from the show will be used in the story, probably the original ones and will be in mini versions of their true formsunless fighting. In the story they will be called Guardian Beasts.

(3) Kiba is Vandalia's Bakugan in my stories, so I'm using him in this one too.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV:Dan

'_Ve and Shun left Barodius! Maybe they'll join us!'_ I thought excitedly to myself.

We were walking back to the Palace except Vandalia because she was sleeping and Luke was giving her a piggy back ride. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between them and how Luke didn't even know her, but still treated her so kindly like how Shun and I did . . .

I jogged over to him, "Luke is Ve your sis-?"

"Yes," came my squad leader's reply.

0.0 was the look on my face, "WHAT?! How?"

"Same Dad, different moms. Calm down or you'll attract attention, Daniel," he replied as I watched my friend sleep on his back, her cheek against his shoulder. "It's not a big deal Dan, but don't say anything to her or anyone, but Shun."

'_No wonder they look so darn alike,' _I smiled. '_Ve looks almost like a little kid compared to him though. More innocence maybe?'_

"How did you know Ve is?" I asked.

"Really Dan? Well one, she looks just like me and Stella and two, the name."

I walked over to Shun and pulled him away from the guys he was talking to, including Ren, whom I had nodded to in a way to say hi.

"Shun, Luke's Ve's brother!" I whispered while walking next to my best friend. "Aren't our families all dead though?" that fact made my heart ache as I spoke it. "Is it even possible? I've only ever met two pairs of siblings; Queen Serena and Fabia and Luke and Stella."

"Hmm?" he looked at them. "I guess they are siblings, Dan. That's good for Ve. I'm glad for her."

There was happiness in his eyes, but behind that there was pain and a lot of it.

POV: Shun

~~Flashback~~

My mother picked me up in her arms and ran as Grandfather fought off a few soilders. Mom's tears were falling onto my face and I choked back a sob and I glared in the direction the fight was taking place. I hated when Mom got upset, I couldn't stand it!

"Mom? Who are they?" I asked her, not understanding what was going on.

"Shh! Shun, honey, it'll be fine and I don't know who they are," Mom replied. "We're going to check on Miyoko, Shinjiro and Dan."

I nodded. All around us, the village was in flames and dead bodies littered the road. I looked back at the dojo and saw Grandfather wasn't fighting anymore. I buried my face in Mother's hair and cried.

FF~~~  
We found Dan hiding in his closet, but couldn't find either of his parents. Mom put me down and I hugged my terrized friend. He tensed then relaxed a bit before crying more.

"Come out we know that you're in there!" a loud voice boomed.

Mom looked terrorified and hugged the two of us.

~~~End of Flashback~~~~

FF~~~

POV: Dan

On the way there Shun explained what happened about how they were supposed to be going on a mission and the guys trying to kill them. By the time we got to the Palace Commander Elright was there waiting for us. He saw Shun and Ve-now walking with me, Shun and Luke- and freaked.

"Wha-What are they-?!" he asked.

"It's a long story Elright. First can we go inside?" Luke interrupted the Commander. "I'm sure that they want to rest a bit."

"Sure."

POV:Ve

We went inside the Palace and it was huge. There was so many people there; warriors, healers and technology people. I spotted Ren for the first time since we left camp.

I smiled, "Hi Ren."

Luke was talking to a girl now who had come over with two other girls. The girl he was talking to looked like she could almost be Ren's sister because of her silverly hair and tan skin, one of her friends had light blue hair and reminded me of Hatsune Miku(1) and the other was pretty with orange hair and warm brown eyes.

Luke stretched his arms and flexing his muscules, "We're hot, but we can't help it!"

Ren laughed cutely and shook his head, "Just ignore Luke. He has a big ego, Ve."

"'Kay. So, using the hot guy attitude now, are we, Ren?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Interesting," I teased the white haired boy.

The guys and the three girls laughed at my tease and Ren's reaction-which was to blushing to a deep shade of red.

"Ren don't blush, you're supposed to be tough, not a weak little boy," I continued to tease him. "People will use that against you."

"Shut up!" and there he goes blushing even more.

Dan and Luke laughed at his crimson face and Shun just shook his head.

'_Luke's kind of fun!'_

Ren introduced, "If you're done teasing me, the girls are Alice, Julie and Runo."

"Hi, I'm Julie!" the tan girl with silver hair greeted loudly.

The girl with light blue hair/Hatsune Miku look-a-like said, "I'm Runo."

"I am Alice," said the orange haired girl. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Vandalia Sakura, call me Ve," I looked at the ground, not wanting to really meet so many new people in one day, blushing.

"Ha!" Ren exclaimed. "You blushed!"

I cried out at him. "Shuddup!"

He laughed and gave me a small hug trying not to hurt the cut on my side that would need stitches probably. I gave him a light (A/N: read hard) punch on his arm and he let go.

"Someone's cranky. Anyways let's go get you some stitches," Ren said.

"Do I have to?" I complained. I murmured, "I don't like needles."

Julie 'awwwed' at that, "She's so cute!"

I tensed at the word 'cute', I had never heard anyone describe me with that word before. Julie looked like she ment it too.

"Onii-san needs some for his shoulder too," I reminded Ren and Onii-san looked at the ground.

Dan laughed, "Are you scared Shun? Suck it up!"

Shun glared at Dan with his 'I'm going to kill you' look and Dan ran out of the room laughing.

"He's an idiot," Runo complained.

"At least you didn't grow up sharing a room with him, that was torture," I told her. "Right, Shun?"

Ren figured out that I was stalling so I didn't have to get stitches yet and gave me a look, "Come on Ve, unless you don't want you're wound to heal right?"

'_Stupid elf.'_

"Fine, baka. I'll go, come on Shun!" I grabbed onto Shun's arm and dragged him with us.

* * *

(1)I do not own Hatsune Miku at all, she is a Vocaloid for anyone who didn't know, I'm not sure why Runo reminds me of her. I think it's the hair, skin tone and that kind of stuff.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I updated! Finally! Been so busy with sports and math class that I haven't been able to write.

Ren: Excuses, excuses.

VS: Ren! Shuddup!


	5. Chapter 4

POV: Vandalia

Shun and I got our stitches then we went to Ren's room to relax. Dan and Luke were there waiting for us. I sat down next to Dan and wondered what would've happened if Shun and I were still loyal to Barodius and going through with the mission he gave us to spy on Serena's side.

'_Would we have decided to join for real? Would we still be spying? We could have gotten caught too. Dan would tell if we were spying or maybe not because we didn't know he was for Serena.'_

Somehow the guys got talking about what tribe that they were from while I was thinking and I listened even though I could already guess which ones they were from.

"Gundalia," Ren sighed because Gundalia was an evil tribe. "I'm not proud of it though, Barodius is the leader and is probably the worst possible one too.

Luke said, "Me too, Ren."

Ren gave Luke a 'no duh,' look and then laughed softly. Dan also chuckled a bit until Shun elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Earth," Dan and Shun added to the conversation at the same time.

All the guys looked at me expecting an answer. I thought about it because Mom had told me a long time ago and I forgot it.

'_It's starts with an N. Neta? No. Neath something, Neathia!'_

I shrugged indifferently, "Neathia, I think."

Ren nodded, "I thought that you'd be a Gundalian, but Neathia's cool. Serena's the Neathian Queen and Fabia's the Princess."

"I knew that Ren, everyone does," I laughed. "Except maybe Stella. I think she thinks that she's Queen around her."

Ren blushed when he laughed at my joke and I smiled. Ren was still so sweet and nervous. Linehalt, Drago, Kiba, Striker(1) and Skyress snook off to talk-like we were- in private.

'_We've never talked about this before, so why now? Is it because of our new environment?' _I wondered.

FF~~~

POV:Ren

Ve fell asleep with her head on Luke's lap. It made Ve look cute and a lot younger than fifteen years old. I smiled remembering the time before we knew the horrible truth about everything around us. We had truly believed everything that Barodius told us without question so foolishly. Luke saved Dan and I from that and now Ve and Shun too.

With Luke's and Ve's resemblance they looked like siblings. Purple hair and green eyes were the first noticeable things, then the attitude.

"You're siblings?!" I gasped.

"Shhh! And yes, but Ve doesn't know, not yet," Luke shushed me. "Don't tell her and you were pretty much the only one other than Ve who didn't know."

I looked at him confused, "Why can't I tell her?"

"There would be a lot of awkward explaining to do. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow," Luke sighed.

He stood up and carried Ve to her room, when he came back he looked distant.

POV:Luke

~~~Flashback~~~

Daddy was really, really mad and I was hiding in my room with my baby sister Stella. If he tried to take out his anger on us, I would protect Stella as well as a three year old like me could.

"Shhh. It's okay Stella," I rocked my crying sister in my arms. "Daddy's just mad that Mommy left. It'll be okay."

She had left last night without telling anyone or taking anything with her. I heard her crying after she had tucked us into bed last night.

"Why?" she had asked while crying. "He'll kill it! I can not let him know!"

The words had rang in my ears since then and I dreamt of what they could have meant; she was going to have a baby.

'_Why would that make her leave? Because she's Neathian and Daddy's Gundalian?'_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Luke?" Ren asked.

"Yeah?"

He asked, "You okay?"

"Yes."

I leaned against the black wall and looked out the window wondering what the old man was doing now, '_He's probably so mad that Shun and Ve got away, but, does he know? Dad wouldn't have tried to kill Ve if he knew, would he? What kind of father would kill his own child? He never tried killing Stella and I, what makes it different to hurt Ve?'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my other younger sister coming into the room.

"Luke, Commander Elright and Queen Serena need to discuss something with you," she glanced at Shun with disqust.

I saw the human reply with a rude hand gesture. I muffled a laugh and it turned into a snort. I left before Stella could yell and went to the Throne Room.

"So, Stella said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked the queen.

She replied, "Yes, Captain Luke."

I couldn't help but smile at the word "Captain", it sounded powerful.

"My Queen, what do you want to discuss?"

"It's about your father, Luke."

We talked about his army and later about the lies he told to Ren and the others.

"I think some know the truth, my Queen. But those who don't, need to be told," Commander Elright concluded.

* * *

(1) Striker is Luke's Bakugan in my other stories, so I'm using him.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I haven't updated anything in so long! I'm so sorry! This was updated first because I finished this first! Tomorrow or actually later today because it's like 2 am I will type up more for Angel Of Darkness, if I remember!

Ren:La-zy

Ve: Shut up

VS: Merci Ve!


	6. Chapter 5

POV: Jesse

We trudged back to the Base knowing that we were in huge trouble. Mason had a huge bruise on his gut now from Vandalia's kick and Sid had a slash on his face from Shun's knife; they would use that to get girls somehow. Anubias and I walked silently while Mason and Sid ranted a little about how those two brats should have been easy to kill.

"Shut up!" Anubias growled at them ominously. "You're annoying!"

The ranting Gundalians glared at the leather wearing Gundalian with looks that could kill. Said Gundalian punched Sid and stalked off ahead of us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but was glad that Anubias hadn't punched me.

POV: Anubias

_'Those two baboons don't realize how much trouble we are going to be in! Maybe I can shift all the blame to them and get out without any punishment from Master Barodius?'_

The thought made me chuckle darkly, it wasn't a bad idea at all and it could rid me of those idiots for good. The two idiots and Jesse caught up to me right as I got to the Base. We went to report what had happened to our Master.

"Master Barodius, Vandalia and Shun got away with aid of Serena's armies," Jesse was the brave and unlucky fool who had to tell him about our failure.

He smirked, "That might not be bad, Jesse."

'_What does that mean?' _I thought. '_Is he planning on turning their newly found allies against them? They'd have to come back here if that happened or be imprisoned by our enemies.'_

"What?" Sid asked.

Mason added, "How's that not bad? They joined Serena's side!"

Master Barodius seemed unaffected by Mason's outburst. I knew that there was no way that our Master was happy with this, so he had to be confident that they would return to our side.

"We'll get them back," Master Barodius said. "They'll return willingly after we trick the Neathian Queen and her people into thing that they're traitors."

I couldn't believe that the Emperor wasn't going to punish us for letting them join those weaklings. We were dismissed by Master, so we quickly went to have our wounds examined in the infirmary. None of us had any serious injuries and were able to go relax after that. Jesse went to go read, Sid and Mason ditched me to go train and I went to my room-I had my own because I was leader and we were a team of four- to sleep. I lazily climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

POV: Dan

I dragged my feet as I went down the hall to the kitchen. When I saw the lights were off I was confused until I remembered that it was the middle of the night. I could hear someone near me so I flicked the lights on and looked around; no one was there.

'_Creepy,'_ I thought and continued into the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and grabbed some sodas for my friends and I. Yet again, I thought I heard someone and looked around, but no one was there.

'_This is weirder than Ve's love for stuffed animals!' _I thought to myself and turned off the lights.

I quickly headed back to where my friend Fabia, Ren, Marucho and Runo were waiting. The princess looked distraught about something, but I didn't know what. What it was, was bothering Ren too. Ignoring that, I passed out the sodas and stopped before I gave Runo hers.

"Kiss me first," I told her.

"Eeew! Give it Daniel!" she grabbed at it and I pulled it back. "Dan!"

I laughed and gave it to her. She smacked my arm and I rubbed my arm. Runo opened her soda and took a small sip of it. I noticed Ren give me a thumbs up with a smirk on his face. Marucho laughed. It hadn't always been like this, they all used to hate me like Runo still kind of does.

~~~Flashback~~~

I grinned at my prey insanely and he took a step in from of who looked to be his younger sister protectively. My sai in my right hand was already stained with his blood, while the other one in my left was unstained, but wouldn't e for long. His team hurt those precious to me; Shun and Ve and I was going to make them pay for it.

"Stand down," he ordered me with a resolute voice. "We don't have to fight, Daniel."

I laughed at him, "Really? Ha! Why would you say that? Look what you've done to my friends, my family! You took one of them from me four years ago and I'm not letting you do that to the others!"

I saw the person I was talking about come up behind Luke.

"Luke, he's just upset," my ex-brother Ren told him. "I came because I wanted to and Ve and Shun knew that they'd get hurt today."

"Shut it Krawler!" I threw my clean sai at him so fast that he didn't have time to dodge.

I saw Luke use himself to take the blow for the white haired traitor, like I knew he would. I ran at him and yanked it out of him before he could move.

"Drago!" I summoned my Guardian Beast.

The humanoid dragon appeared and noticed what was happening.

"Help Ve and Shun get back!"

He nodded, and took off with my injured teammates/family. Now my full attention could be on taking this guy down without interruption.

"Dan, please we don't have to be enemies!" Ren exclaimed.(**A/N:** **Complete opposite of when Dan was trying to convince Ren to betray Barodius! XD.**) "You're still my brother!"

I laughed off his comment. Master had taught him to be strong and they turned him into someone weak. All of Master Barodius' training had been undone.

A frail scream rang out and my head snapped in the direction it came from. It was Luke, he was being treated by his "sister". Ren saw me look at them and drew his sword.

"I will not let you hurt them," he growled almost hostile, just almost.

I gripped my zai and chucked one at him. He used his sword to block it. I grabbed a kunai from where it was hidden along my pant leg and used it to replace the sai I had thrown at Ren. I ran at him with my kunai ready to stab his stomach. He jumped back dropping his sword and swinging his leg around to kick me.

I used my sai to slice his foot and pushed up to throw him. He landed on his back and grunted. He got back up like nothing had happened and smiled at me.

"Is that the best you can do, bro?" he asked playfully. "Ve could do better when she broke her arm back when she was six."

My eyes widened and filled with hatred. He smirked knowing that he had bugged me. I chucked the weapons in my hand at him and he dodged both of them by doing a flip while they flew right over him.

'_Stupid idiot!'_

We continued fighting until Ren got a lucky swing in with his sword. I collapsed to my knees in pain. He had sliced my abdomen open. Ren dropped his sword and ran over. He looked at the slice in my stomach and tried to hide the guilt on his face. I spit at him and the liquid that came out of my mouth was red.

"Dan, I'm sorry." He turned to his friends, "Stella!"

The purple haired girl looked up with a disgusted look on her face, "I'm not helping _him."_

"Come on, Stell, you gave me a chance. Why not give Dan one?"

I tried to protest against Ren, but I couldn't speak. It just sounded watery. I forced myself to sit up, only to fall back in pain. Soon I past out.

FF~~~

I woke up to find myself lying in a bed and feeling horrible, but better than before. Something cold was on my forehead and I knew it had to be a wet cloth to keep a fever from developing. I looked around to see that I was alone in the room and that beside my head lay Drago fast asleep.

'_Am I back at the Base? No, Ve and Shun would be here or at least one of them would be.'_

I heard the door open to see a tired looking Ren walk in with his Guardian Linehalt along with him. I sighed.

"Dan, you're awake?" Ren grinned like a little kid. "Let me explain-"

"Why you left us for these murderers! No, Ren!" I interrupted.

His expression changed to a distraught one, "Dan, Barodius lied. Luke and Stella, along with the Princess showed me this. Please, believe me."

I glared at my ex-teammate/brother/friend. I didn't believe him, how could I? He hurt us so much when he left.

"No," I told the fellow twelve year old. "I won't! I can't . . ."

He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. The pale haired boy looked at Linehalt and the Guardian Beast hopped onto the bed. I rolled my eyes unamused by the darkly colored knight.

"Daniel, he isn't lying. You know that Ren does not lie to the people he cares about," I was shocked by this voice, it was Drago's.

"Fine, I'll try I guess. If this is a trick, you'll pay, Re. Did Ve and Shun get back safely?" I asked Drago remembering my friends. "They were hurt."

The red dragon nodded.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Kuso!" Runo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the blue haired girl that had yelled. She slapped me across the face.

"Stop staring into space! Idiot!"

"I was?" I asked and she glared at me.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Hey people! I wrote a longish chapter! It's the second longest one so far actually.


End file.
